It all comes back to Facebook
by WillYouLoveMyDarkSide
Summary: Facebook. Its the one source of communication. Every little thing you do, it's bound to be on there sometime. Especially if it includes Klaine. New Directions, Warblers... it already spells trouble for Klaine.
1. New friends

A/N: Hi guys! I've been reading quite a lot of Glee Facebook fanfics lately and I decided I should try writing one myself! Hope it isn't too bad! It's my second story so please, do R&R!

Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I don't so I won't :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Blaine Anderson**

Comments:

**Rachel Berry**- Your fraternising with the enemy! How could you!

**Santana Lopez**- Shut up Berry

(**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones** and **10 others** like this)

**Puck Puckerman**- Thought you were spying not getting a boyfriend

**Blaine Anderson**- Kurt... let's just say Kurt's not the best spy

**Kurt Hummel**- Hey! I wasn't that bad... was I? :|

**Blaine Anderson**- Sorry Kurtie but yeah, you were :)

**Kurt Hummel**- Way to put me down -_-

**Brittany S. Pierce**- DOLPHIN!

**Kurt Hummel**- Hey Britt xx

**Mercedes Jones**- Who is this guy, white boy? o_o

**Kurt Hummel**- A friend from Dalton

**Quinn Fabray**- Friend? ;)

**Rachel Berry**- SPY!

**Santana Lopez**- Shut up hobbit! Are you sure he's just a friend coz he's hot ;)

**Blaine Anderson**- Sorry, I'm 100% gay and I'm also Blaine Anderson

**Rachel Berry**- Does anyone except me see that that this 'Blaine' dude is just using Kurt to spy on us ND?

**Santana Lopez**- Once again, SHUT UP HOBBIT!

(**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones** and **10 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**- I swear I'm not

~$oOo$~

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Wes Montgomery, David Thompson** and **10 others**

Comments:

**Rachel Berry**- I didn't object to one, but now you befriended their whole glee club! O_O

**Santana Lopez**- Go back to MySpace where you belong hobbit! Btw are they all gay Kurt? ;) some are quite hot

**Kurt Hummel**- OMG RACHEL! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND JESSE ST JAMES? And no it's not a gay school

(**Jesse St James** like this)

**Rachel Berry**- Hmph!

**Puck Puckerman**- Piss off St James! Nobody like you!

(**Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry** and **12 others** like this)

**Nick Duval**- Chillax Dudes... and Dudettes :)

**Jeff Sterling**- Were just awesome peeps from Dalton :)

**Blaine Anderson**- Definitely not 'spies' as Rachel would say

**Mercedes Jones**- I don't care if your gay or straight, but if my white boy gets hurt, I WILL CUT YOU ALL, YOUR FAULT OR NOT!

(**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** and **12 others** like this)

**Puck Puckerman**- Not only will she seriously cut you but half the football team will too!

(**Finn Hudson, Mike Chang** and **3 others** like this)

**Nick Duval**- Eeek!

**Jeff Sterling**- Is currently hiding under Blaine Anderson's bed because of the threatens the ND have made

**Quinn Farbray**- LOL

**Santana Lopez**- Hey, Asian dude! ;)

**Wes Montgomery**- What up ;)

**Santana Lopez**- Need I ask why I haven't made out with you yet?

**Wes Montgomery**- Im on my way ;)

~$oOo$~

**Finn Hudson**- Is bored stiff at how many times Kurt has brought up Blaine in conversations

(**Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling** and **18 others** like this)

**Jeff Sterling**- Hey, get this, US BOYS LIVE IN THE SAME DORM AS KURT AND BLAINE!

**Finn Hudson**- I love Blaines eyes! They're soo pretty! Do you think Blaine likes me? He is such a good soloist!

**Rachel Berry**- Finn! I thought you liked me! Personally I would rather the former HBIC than Blaine!

**Blaine Anderson**- Hey!

**Finn Hudson**- Just quoting what Kurt says bout 20 times each day

**Puck Puckerman**- Get some Hummel ;)

(**Santana Lopez, Nick Duval** and **18 others** like this)

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Get sum wat?

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** likes this)

~$oOo$~

**Nick Duval**- Sunshines, klaineypops and...

Comments:

**Jeff Sterling**- Klainebows with uniklaines and...

**Wes Montgomery**- klowers, with klainey floss and...

**David Thompson**- klainebow, slushies with a,

**Thad Harwood**- bit of, Klaine in there and...

**Blaine Anderson**- What the...

**Evan Brightman**- We haven't finished yet! :(

**Ethan Brightman**- I haven't said my part yet! :(

**Trent Nixon**- Awww :( my part was awesome! Lots of Klaine ;)

**Kurt Hummel**- What the hell are Klaines?

**David Thompson**- Kurt + Blaine = Klaine! :D

**Kurt Hummel**- FOR THE FINAL TIME, WE- ARE- NOT- DATING!

**Blaine Anderson**- What he said ^

**Thad Harwood**- Not yet ;)

**Santana Lopez**- Get some Hummel ;)

**Rachel Berry**- We really shouldn't be fraternising with the enemy

**Mercedes Jones**- No one cares hobbit

(**Santana Lopez, Puck Puckerman** and **12 others** like this)

**Sam Bieber**- What do you call the incident with St James?

**Rachel Berry**- Shut up Sam you weren't even there -_-

**Sam Bieber**- But I know what happened ;)

**Wes Montgomery**- ND + DW xcluding Klaine = Chatroom= NOW!

**Trent Nixon**- Ok! Keep your hair on Wesley

**Blaine Anderson**- Wow I feel so loved -_-

**Kurt Hummel**- You still have me ;)

**Thad Harwood**- YES! Keep sexting

**Kurt Hummel**- *facepalm*

**Brittany Pierce**- do u hav a pam tre on ur face?

~$oOo$~

**Mr Bang-Bang**- Ok is everyone here?

**Berryisthebest**- Yep

**Finnster**- Yo

**Blackdiva**- Here

**Asian Vampire**- Hi

**Former HBIC**- Is here

**JustDance**- Ya

**Twin1**- He

**Twin2**- Re

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff**- Hey ;)

**Sexshow**- Yo

**Wheels**- o

**Jick**- Quack :P

**Nef**f- Quack :P

**Brittany Spears**- I lik duks to :)

**TN**- Spelling Brittany Spears ;)

**MatRue**- Hey peeps :)

**JBrules!-** Biebes is here

**ThadWarbler**- So what's the plan

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- Yeah Wesley

**Mr Bang-Bang**- Ok guys, we HAVE to get Klaine together, STAT

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff**- The eye-sex is kinda freaking me out

**Former HBIC**- Tie them together?

**Sexshow**- I say we lock them in a cupboard

**Finns**ter- Agreed ^

**Mr Bang-Bang**- Operation Klaine is now a go-go! Phase 1- Lock them in a cupboard till they kiss has begun!

* * *

A/N 2: So? What do you think? Reviews appreciated, good or bad, suggestions also welcome!

Oh an in the Chatroom the usernames are:

Rachel- Berryisthebest

Finn- Finnster

Tina- Asian Vampire

Mercedes- Blackdiva

Artie- Wheels

Quinn- Former HBIC

Santana- Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff

Brittany- Brittany Spears

Puck- Sexshow

Mike- JustDance

Matt- MatRue

Sam- JBrules!

Wes- Mr Bang-Bang

David- DavidTheDaveDavo

Nick- Neff

Jeff- Jick

Trent- TN

Thad- ThadWarbler

Ethan- Twin1

Evan- Twin2

Xoxo

A. No 1


	2. Fake Relationships

A/N: I'm back! Sorry, I might not be able to update as fast as I would like to seeing as I am knee-deep in homework, so sorry in advance and please could you review? Good, bad, constructive criticism or suggestions, or anything! Even grammar or spelling mistakes! Oh and for those who do read my extremely boring authors notes, 15 REVIEWS= CHAPTER 3!

Disclaimer: I'd like to, but I don't, I can try, but I will most likely fail, i wish I could, but its a wish, I would ask to own glee for my birthday, but my parents would say no, and it goes right back to the beginning which is, I don't own gLee ;(

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**- IS CURRENTLY STUCK IN A VERY STUFFY CLOSET WITH KURT HUMMEL AND IS ALSO VERY PISSED AT THE DW AND ND ESPECIALLY NIFF AND WEVID!

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- AGREES WITH BLAINE BUT IS EVEN MORE PISSED! ^

**Trent Nixon**- LMAO

**Thad Harwood**- LMAO

**Finn Hudson**- LMAO

**Kurt Hummel**- Finn I doubt u even know what that means

**Wes Montgomery**- LMAO ^ and above the above^^

**Neff Duvling**- HAHAHAHA LMAO

**Jick Sterval**- Ha.. Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LMAO =D

**Ethan Brightman**- LM... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Evan Brightman**- AO! !

**Ethan Brightman**- Wow Evan just fell out of his chair... Literally... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Kurt Hummel**- Does not find this situation funny... AT ALL! :O

**Blaine Anderson**- Agrees thoroughly with Kurt ^ :O

**Santana Lopez**- Just make out already!

(**Puck Puckerman, Jick Sterval** and 19 others like this)

**Neff Duvling**- Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it... JUST DO IT!

(**Jick Sterval**, **Puck Puckerman** and 19 others like this)

[**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** have logged off]

~$oOo$~

**Kurt Hummel** is in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**- YAY! C

**Finn Hudson**- Congrats bro! O

**Tina Cohen- Chang**- Aww good luck guys! N

**Mercedes Jones**- Congrats! Hurt my boy Blaine and I will cut you! G

**Artie Abrams**- Knew it! **Puck Puckerman** u owe me $25! R

**Quinn Fabray**- Aww! Such a cute couple! A

**Santana Lopez**- Get some Hummel! Wanky ;)! T

**Brittany S. Pierce**- If u ned a sum1 2 sit on ur bby dolfin I wil do it 4 fre! U

**Blaine Anderson**- Ummmm...

**Puck Puckerman**- Dang it! L

**Mike Chang**- YES! FINALLY! A

**Matt Rutherford**- :D so happy 4 u! T

**Sam Evans**- U r perfect for each other! I

**Wes Montgomery**- O... NEFF AND

DAVID U ALL OWN ME $20!

**David Thompson**- N... Damn

**Neff Duvling**- ABOUT TIME! S

**Jick Sterval**- YEAH WHAT HE SAID ^ !

**Trent Nixon**- Congrats dudes! Our

**Thad Harwood**- What he said ^ Plan

**Ethan Brightman**- Worked

**Evan Brightman**- PERFECTLY!

**Jick Sterval**- You think Kurt's pretty, without any make up on...

**Neff Duvling**- You think Blaine's funny, when he tells the punch line wrong...

**Blaine Anderson**- K guys Thxs but can u let us out of the closet now

**Jick Sterval**- Aww don't u both want more make out time? ;)

**Santana Lopez**- Wanky! ;)

**Kurt Hummel**- We... Have had enough

**Thad Harwood**- k Wat evs

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Hay Kurtie, did u now the letrs spal CONGRATULATIONS!

**Kurt Hummel**- Yes boo, I did and how did u spell congratulations properly?

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Artie put sumfink on my laptop and it keeps chaging the rit spaling to the rong spaling but i cood not b bothrd too rite it agan

**Kurt Hummel**- O...kay

~$oOo$~

**Kurt Hummel** is now single

**Blaine Anderson** is now single

Comments-

**Rachel Berry**- Wh-Wh-Wh-What?

**Finn Hudson**- WTF! DID U HURT HIM ANDERSON?

**Tina Cohen- Chang**- No! Such a cute couple!

**Mercedes Jones**- I will be arriving at your house shortly to cut you Anderson :O prepare yourself

**Artie Abrams**- NO!

**Quinn Fabray**- Omg Kurt what happened?

**Santana Lopez**- ¿Qué carajo hiciste Gargler! Te voy a matar en su sueño, grabar su cuerpo, a continuación, poner las cenizas en una caja de fósforos, quemar la caja de cerillas, que luego soplar en el viento! Nadie se mete con el corazón de Kurt Entiendo que usted puñaladas por la espalda git desgarrador? Usted no va a salirse con la suya. [1]

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Nadie? Is tht ur nu cat? I don undrstan! I think u spal Entiendo as Nintendo as in a DS

**Thad Harwood**- *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- wats a facepalm hav u got a pam tre on ur face?

**Trent Nixon**- *double facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- i don undrstan!

**Matt Rutherford**- Brit, hun, PM me

**Brittany S. P**ierce- PM meens nite tim I can't nite tim u

**Matt Rutherford**- Never mind honey

**Puck Puckerman**- *Google translate* Uh...

**Mike Chang**- ... I'm speechless

**Matt Rutherford**- Y would u do that to Kurt! after all he's been through!

**Sam Evans**- YEAH DUDE! UNCOOL

**Wes Montgomery**- BUT

**David Thompson**- BLAINE

**Neff Duvling**- AND

**Jick Sterval**- KURT

**Trent Nixon**- WERE

**Thad Harwood**- LIKE

**Ethan Brightman**- PERFECT

**Evan Brightman**- :'(

**Wes Montgomery**- I have nothing to say to you

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Butt i dind do it! :( Lord Tubbington mad me do it! Its his paibak 4 me making him stop smoking! :'(

**Wes Montgomery**- Is she always this stupid?

**Brittany S. Pierce**- U speld Cupid rong ..)

(**Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel** and 15 others like this)

**Blaine Anderson**- Uh guys? Hate to break it to ya but Kurt and I were never dating...

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**- Ya we didn't even kiss...

**Santana Lopez**- But u wanted to didn't u Hummel ;)

(**Wes Montgomery**, **Jick Sterval** and 18 others like this)

**Blaine Anderson**- We had to do SOMETHING to get out of there!

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Santana Lopez**- You're not denying it Hummel ;)

**Kurt Hummel**- I hate you Satan

**Santana Lopez**- You know it ;)

~$oOo$~

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Flint Wilson, James Kirk** and 8 others

Comments-

**James Kirk**- How cum u haven't accepted our friend requests till now Hummel? *gives Kurt 'the stare'*

**Ethan Moore**- Yeah dude! We r too cool to be ignored! Well, I'm too cool, don't know about the rest of u...

**Flint Wilson**- Hey!

**Ethan Moore**- Hi! :)

**Flint Wilson**- I'm friends with a bunch of morons, how sad :(

**Luke Wright**- Hey? I'm not a moron

**Nic Hudson**- yeah u r Luke

**Luke Wright**- O_O

**Finn Hudson**- Woah r u like my long lost bro or something?

**Nic Hudson**- No I just happen to have the same last name as you...

**Cameron James**- You have... weird friends Kurt

**Kurt Hummel**- Trust me, I know

* * *

A/N 2: Review and the warblers or new directions will perform your favourite song especially for you...

**15 REVIEWS= CHAPTER 3!**

[1] What the fuck did you do Gargler! I will kill you in your sleep, burn your body, then put the ashes in a matchbox, burn the matchbox, then blow you into the wind! No one messes with Kurt's heart understand you backstabbing heartbreaking git? You will NOT get away with this.

(Sorry I don't really know how to be mean and I'm not being biased)


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside

A/N: Hey guys, I'm really happy with all the reviews I'm getting so thanks!

Disclaimer: I… I just don't

* * *

**Ethan Brightman **posted a video and tagged** Blaine Anderson **and** Kurt Hummel**

_Aww! Klaine singing 'Baby it's cold outside'_

Comments:

**Rachel Berry**- Wow your bf can sing!

**Kurt Hummel**- Wth? Where did you get this from? And btw Rachel, he's not my bf -.- and I was just helping Blaine coz he needed to practise coz he's singing at a festival thingy

**Jick Sterval**- You might want to choose a more... private common room to sing each other 'I love you but I'm too damn thick to see it' ;)

**Blaine Anderson**- Is NOT thick

**David Thompson**- You keep telling yourself that

**Blaine Anderson**- I will! Thanks Davie! And you still haven't answered Kurtie! Where did you get this?

**Evan Brightman**- Kurtie? ;)

**Blaine Anderson**- You wanna know what happens to people who die?

**Evan Brightman**- I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! IM SORRY! :(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:( *cowers and covers head*

**Blaine Anderson**- That's better :)

**Wes Montgomery**- You know when **Jick Sterval** and **Neff Duvling** set up that camera to spy on that git **Riley Frankten** last year?

**Trent Nixon**- Hehe he left it there

**Mercedes Jones**- When was this?

**Quinn Fabray**- This is adorable!

**Kurt Hummel**- 2 days ago

**Santana Lopez**- Get some Hummel! ;)

**Mercedes Jones**- And you said you couldn't chill with me coz you had to study

**Puck Puckerman**- You call that studying Hummel? ;) Wanky!

**Burt Hummel**- No funny business boys!

**Kurt Hummel**- DAD!

**Santana Lop**ez- LOL! I love your dad

**Kurt Hummel**- Ok... :]

**Finn Hudson**- I know we told you this before, but hurt my little bro and we hurt you

**Kurt Hummel**- Um... Finn? I'm 5 months older than you

**Artie Abrams**- OWNED!

**Finn Hudson**- Well...I'm taller than you... so HA! :P

**Quinn Fabray**- And I'm left to think I dated this idiot ^

(**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez** and **27 others** like this)

**Finn Hudson**- WTH RACHEL? My own gf... :'(

**Rachel Berry**- I luv u and all Finn but Ido admit you can b a bit daft sumtimes

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Omg can u mak a raft? I hav allwais wated to go on a reel live raft

**Santana Lopez**- Manhands and Britt Britt are learning! :)

**Mike Chang**- Wow there aren't even 27 girls in the ND... who are the rest?

**Puck Puckerman**- His xgfs

**Tina Cohen- Chang**- Back to the video.. Thats so adorable!

**Kurt Hummel**- *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Y DOS EVRY 1 HAV A PAM TRE ON THER FACE? San can u u help me gro a pam on my face?

**Santana Lopez**- I'll b right over hun

~$oOo$~

**Blaine Anderson** posted a video

_Me and a girl (dunno what her name is) singing 'Baby it's cold outside' Kurtie you are much better :)_

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- Aww shucks Thxs Blaine but the girl was better

**Neff Divling**- Ok Kurt, I know you are a drama queen, but seriously. You were 194729103739 times 8264926362691728252487 times better than her. You know it, I know it, Blaine knows it (now would be the time to say.. WANKY), everyone except the lunatic who thought that girl was good enough and the girl.

**Mercedes Jones**- Damn straight your are white boy!

**Santana Lopez**- I have to admit you were better.. And that's coming from me

**Jick Sterval**- That's a long post ^^^

**Niff Duvling**- Hehe I figured

~$oOo$~

**Niff Duvling** and **Jick Sterval** are in an **epic bromance**

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEP

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Jick Sterval**- Don't ask. Just don't ask.

**Thad Harwood**- Course Blaine liked that ;)

**Wes Montgomery**- Whats with the beeping Kurtie?

**Blaine Anderson**- My nickname for him Wesley!

**Kurt Hummel**- It's my gaydar. It's going crazy!

**Neff Duvling**- We aren't- can't even be bothered saying it. AGAIN

**David Thompson**- You cant be bothered doing anything! Lazy ass :P

**Neff Duvling**- I can too!

**David Thompson**- You keep telling yourself that -.-

**Neff Duvling**- I will! Thanks Davie!

**Mercedes Jones**- And you say we're weird ^

* * *

A/N 2: Please review! And Sorry its so short! Better than nothing I s'pose


	4. Blackmail Time

A/N: Hey guys I hope your enjoying this story! Please review ideas or just pop in to say you like or hate this story. It's all up to readers whether I continue or not...

Disclaimer: I couldn't b bothered doing a riddle but I will next time but no I don't... *runs off crying*

* * *

**Jick Sterval **created a public album called 'The Obviousness of Klaine'

(**Evan Brightman, David Thompson **and **30 others **like this)

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- You better start on your will **Jick Sterval ***stares daggers* -_-

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

**Puck Puckerman**- OMFG RUN! IT'S THE BITCH GLARE!

(**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez **and **4 others **like this)

**James Kirk**- Your scared of an electronic face? I thought Kurt told me that you're the 'badass' Of McKinley?

(**Wes Montgomery, Trent Nixon **and **14 others **like this)

**Puck Puckerman**- You just... haven't gotten the full effect. Yet.

**Blaine Anderson**- Run. Run **Jeffery Sterling**. R. U. N.

**Jick Streval**- Is running

**Ethan Brightman**- This calls for some serious blackmail ;) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

~$oOo$~

**David Thompson **added a photo to the public album 'The obviousness of Klaine'

The 2 lovebirds looking lovingly at each other in the cafeteria at lunch... Blaine Warbler claims to be looking at the lunch menu... we actually photoshopped that in ;)

Comments:

**Blaine Anderson**- No you didn't David it was there. I was looking at the special which was SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE!

**Nicholas Hudson**- Blaine, my buddy, hate to break it to ya but spag bol was 2 days ago... today was chicken parmigiana :]

**Artie Abrams**- OWNED!

**Blaine Anderson**- smh people these days, *sigh* they just don't pay attention -.-

**Mercedes Jones**- According to that photo you don't either! ;)

**Blaine Anderson**- No comment

**Kurt Hummel**- **DAVID THOMPSON** YOU TAKE THAT DOWN NOW OR ELSE!

**Finn Hudson**- David, buddy, mate, dude... I don't even know you! But a word of advise... Take it down, you don't want to see Kurt when he's mad

**Brittany S. Pierce**- i do. Kurtie is rely secsy and hot wen he is agry xx luv u Kurtie

(**Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen- Chang** and **5 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**- I'm not sure whether to be really flattered or really scared that so many people think I'm hot and 'secsy'... i luv u 2 Boo xxxx

**Thad Harwood**- Hehehe so does Blaine ;)

**Blaine Anderson**- No comment

**Santana Lopez**- Prep boy's not denying it ;)

**Kurt Hummel**- *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Hay gess wat Kurtie! Satans cumin ova to help me gro a pam tre on my face 2! i wil sho u wen it gros k?

**Kurt Hummel**- Sure Boo, luv ya xx

**Ethan Moore**- Jealous are we Blaine? That your little spy loves someone else?

**Blaine Anderson**- *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Yoo can se min latr Blainey boo

~$oOo$~

**Finn Hudson**- The feeling when you walk into Kurt Hummel's room asking for warm milk but instead he is crying and mumbling into Blaine Anderson's shoulder :( LTT Kurtie

Comments:

**Mercedes Jones**- Kurt, babe, what's wrong? :'( please answer my calls

**Wes Montgomery**- What's wrong? At least he is crying into Blaine's shoulder not at Blaine

**Sam Evans**- Who do we, as in the whole glee club plus a couple (5) jocks, have to beat up, Kurt?

**David Thompson**- Hey dude, you forgot the extra 16 warblers

(**Wes Montgomery, Niff Duvling** and **13 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**- It's ok guys, I'm taking care of this, and Kurt says thanks for your support, but he's too shaken up to type or tell me his fb password

**Santana Lopez**- You better work this out prep boy

**Rachel Berry**- Have you given him his herbal tea? If not he likes it when he's depressed or sad, and he likes it warm

**Blaine Anderson**- Already done :) and he's halfway done with his cookies and cream ice cream :)

**Rachel Berry**- This boys a keeper Kurt!

**Quinn Fabray**- Kurt, what's wrong? I'm coming over in a second

**Neff Duvling**- Woaaah wait a minute, how come suddenly this random Quinn Fabray is coming over?

**Tina Cohen- Chang**- Quinn is one of the few that can actually get a word out of Kurt when he doesn't want to say anything... LTT Kurt

**Neff Duvling**- Oh

~$oOo$~

**Finn Hudson**- **DAVID KAROFSKY** YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!

(**Puck Puckerman, Blaine Anderson** and **29 others** like this)

Comments-

**Wes Montgomery**- WATCH WHO YOUR CALLING A FAG!

**Neff Duvling**- You should have picked someone that doesn't have friends who care and are willing to put you in hospital right now

**Evan Brightman**- *cracks knuckles*

**Flint Wilson**- Shit he is actually cranking his knuckles in a 'I'm gonna kill you' way

**Rachel Berry**- David, that is terribly rude and insulting. You do realise you are insulting yourself, seeing as you're gay... maybe you have a logic reason? Because it does include you... LTT Klaine

(**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray** an 30 others like this)

**Santana Lopez**- Always look on the logic side of insults. Wow, I never thought I'd be agreeing with you. I have taught you well manhands!

**Rachel Berry**- You have, sandbags!

**Santana Lopez**- Her first insult at me! *claps* Well done!

**Dave Karofsky**- Hey all fags and fag lovers, I am NOT gay! I have a GIRLfriend which I LOVE very much

**Sam Evans**- Yeah right

(**Kurt Hummel, Wes Montgomery** and **30 others** like this)

~$oOo$~

**Dave Karofsky** is in a relationship with **Tasmin Greening**

Comments-

**Kurt Hummel**- Anyone care to tell me who the freakin hell **Tasmin Greening** is?

(**Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones** and **16 others** like this)

**Dave Karofsky**- You wanna say that to my face fag?

**Burt Hummel**- Watch that mouth! Police will be after you soon! And so will my shotgun!

**Santana Lopez**- And you don't want to know what the the McKinley glee club + the warblers will do to your body once Mr Hummel has done his job

(**Puck Puckerman, Finn Hudson** and **27 others** like this)

~$oOo$~

**Ethan Brightman** added a photo to the public album 'The obviousness of Klaine'

_A creation from Evan and I, a picture to show exactly how many times, Blaine has liked a comment of Kurt's or vice versa ;)_

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- I am making a club of people I disown... you and Evan are the presidents

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**- And don't you DARE add that to your stupid picture

**Evan Brightman**- Feels good to be president. :)

(**Ethan Brightman** liked this)

**Wes Montgomery**- DW + ND xcluding Klaine = CR STAT ASAP NOW!

**Brittany S. Pierce**- wow its al in cod werds. Am i suposd 2 no wat it sais? Cos i dont understan. Wessy wat dose it sai? Can sum1 tel me plees?

**Santana Lopez**- I'm coming over Brit :)

~$oOo$~

**Mr Bang-Bang**- Ok so phase 1 failed

**Berryisthebes**t- Yeah

**Finnster**- We should do Wat Quinn said

**Blackdiva-** Tie em together

**Asian Vampire**- Brilliant

**Former HBIC**- Aww thanks but u don't have to use that idea

**JustDance**- But it's awesome

**Twin1**- They will be stuck

**Twin2**- Together all day

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff**- Might get a bit naughty ;)

**Sexshow- **Wanky! ;)

**Wheels-** ...

**Jick**- K we r settled then

**Neff**- ^ what he said

**Brittany Spears**- is it jus me or dose evry1 hav a pam tre on ther face

**TN**- *facepalm*

**Brittany Spears**- how did u gro urs? mins stil groing

**Mr Bang- Bang**- ok... So we'll tie em together then :)

* * *

Review? Please? Pretty please with a Cheerio on top?


	5. Paintball Guns and Gavels

**A/N: IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! My past month has been full on and I've been writing my other story, Lucy, so I'm really really really sorry! But on the other hand, I'm really happy that I'm getting so many story alerts and reviews! I really do hope you enjoy this story! Suggestions are always welcome!**

******Disclaimer: This is making me depressed**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**- Sleepover with my girls tonight! :) Bring lots of nail polish!

(**Mercedes Jones, Blaine Anderson** and **3 others** like this)

Comments:

**Mike Chang**- Boys night with the ND boys and Blaine Anderson

**(Finn Hudson, Puck Puckerman** and **3 others** like this)

**Puck Puckerman**- I'm gonna smash you all at COD

**Finn Hudson**- You can't. U totally suck bro! Even Kurt plays better than u!

(**Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans** and 2 others like this)

**Kurt Hummel**- Hey!

**Cameron James**- Hi! :)

**Wes Montgomery**- You're retarded Cam

(**Neff Duvling, Jick Sterval** and 15 others like this)

**Cameron James**- I feel so loved…

~$oOo$~

Private message between **Puck Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams and Sam Evans**

**Puck Puckerman-** Dudes, we should totally spy on the girls night.

**Finn Hudson**- Yeah... they might be talking about us...

**Mike Chang**- K, all in favour like this

**Finn Hudson**- Me

**Sam Evans**- Me

**Artie Abrams**- Me

**Puck Puckerman**- Me

**Mike Chang**- Me. How bout u Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**- Umm... I don't really want Kurt to get angry... But ok!

**Sam Evans**- Meet at mine at...7ish?

**Puck Puckerman**- k!

~$oOo$~

**Kurt Hummel**- Is have a GREAT time with my girls!

(**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray** and** 4 others** like this)

Comments:

**Wes Montgomery**- Kurt? How can you be having a good time while on Facebook... the rest of the girls are on too LTT girls!

(**Neff Duvling, David Thompson** and **16 others** like this)

**Quinn Fabray**- We are waiting for our nail polish to dry :)

**Sam Evans**- Puck Puckerman is coming last at COD :) how about that Puck!

**Puck Puckerman**- *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- omg do u hav a pam tre 2 puk? i ned sum1 2 help me gro my pam tre! San wear r u?

**Santana Lopez**- Right here Britt

~$oOo$~

Private message between** Puck Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams and Sam Evans**

**Finn Hudson**- What are they doing up there Sam? Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson**- They're...playing truth or dare

**Sam Evans**- And I think Quinn... got asked truth by... Tina?

**Blaine Anderson**- Girls + Kurt going crazy

**Kurt Hummel**- Hi boys! ;) Next time, pick a chat that doesn't have me on it!

**Blaine Anderson**- CRAP! THEY CAN SEE US! GO SAM GO! CLIMB!

**Kurt Hummel**- I just happened to have found Finn's old paintball gun... OH! And it's filled up! Thanks Finn!

**Finn Hudson**- Oh SHIT!

**Sam Evans**- Don't you dakbzoangakbkaoals

**Artie Abram**s- What the f just happened

~$oOo$~

**Quinn Fabray**- Don't worry boys, we haven't forgotten you either!

Comments:

**Finn Hudson**- 

**Puck Puckerman**- NOOOOOO!

**Mike Chang**- MERCY TINA!

**Tina Cohen- Chang**- NEVER! ;)

**Blaine Anderson**- Worst boys night. EVER. ;)

**Neff Duvling**- Sounds like the symptoms of a paintball attack!

(**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones** and 4 others like this)

**Artie Abrams**- You'll say

(**Puck Puckerman, Sam Evans** and 3 others like this)

**Kyet Hummel**- Correction Blaine Anderson- best GIRL night. EVER

(**Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez** and 4 others like this)

~$oOo$~

**Santana Lopez** added a video to the public album '_The obviousness of Klaine' _and **Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson** were tagged

_Kurt Hummel and Blaine Warbler throwing paint at each other in our paint fight... even I have to say its a mixture of wanky + hot + cute!_

Comments:

**Wes Montgomery**- Dammit Klaine! Can you honestly tell me that you're not dating? -.^

**Blaine Anderson**- ...Yeah?

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Ethan Brightman**- Oooo! Evan! Another one!

**Blaine Anderson-** *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- I hav put the soiel and put the seds on my face now i hav 2 waet for my pam tre 2 gro

**Santana Lopez**- Omg she actually did

**Kurt Hummel**- Britt! O_O

**Brittany S. Pierce**- ya?

~$oOo$~

**Wes Montgomery**- CAN'T FIND LILY!

Comments:

**Neff Duvling**- Hufflepuff's are particularly good finders!

**Finn Hudson**- What the hell is a Hufflepuff?

**Jick Sterval**- *sits down meekly*

**Finn Hudson**- I still don't know what a Hufflepuff is…

**Rachel Berry**- Who's Lily…?

**David Thompson**- His 'beloved' gavel…

**Santana Lopez**- You named your dick -.^

**Wes Montgomery**- *facepalm* not my dick, my gavel

**Santana Lopez- **Ur gavel is ur dick prep boy…

**Flint Wilson**- Wesley, it's not even 'your' gavel...

**Wes Montgomery**- ...well stuff u…Klaine and/or Niff have you got ANYTHING to do with this?

**Kurt Hummel**- What on earth could you be possibly talking about Wesley?

(**Blaine Anderson, Trent Nixon** and **9 others** like this)

**Wes Montgomery**- Give. Me. Back. My. Gavel. NOW!

**Jick Sterval**- Uhhh… Ur gavel…

**Wes Montgomery**- WHAT?

**Neff Duvling**- Is on a plane…

**Wes Montgomery**- WHAT?

**Blaine Anderson**- On it's way…

**Wes Montgomery**- WHERE! LILYYYYY! USE THE MOBILE I GAVE U AND CALL MEEEE!

**Nic Hudson**- U gave ur gavel a phone…?

(**Finn Hudson, Neff Duvling** and **24 others** like this)

**Wes Montgomery**- LILYYYYY!

**Kurt Hummel**- …Wessy?

**Wes Montgomey**- *sobs* Yes? *sobs uncontrollably*

**Kurt Hummel**- I'm sorry to say that ur gavel has reached Australia…

**Wes Montgomery**- WHAT? U SENT MY LILY-PIE ALL THE WAY TO FREAKIN AUSTRALIA? ALL BY HER LONESOME? YOU HAVE NO HEART KLAINE/NIFF! I REPEAT! NO HEART! Lily… :'( I'll never forget how loyal and trustworthy you were when the douchebags I call friends weren't… I love you Lily, and when I get the money, I will fly to Australia and tear the place down looking for you! :'( ily LTT

**Blaine Anderson**- Hey! How about last last years 'Annual Warblers Do/Go Somewhere/Something Stupid' day! I stopped you from bungee jumping off the cliff without ur harness…

**Kurt Hummel**- Oh Blaine, you really should have let him jump…

(**David Thompson, Ethan Brightman** and **23 others** like this)

**Wes Montgomery**- I hate u all.

**David Thompson**- Xcept 4 meeeeeee!

**Santana Lopez**- Wanky! ;)

**Kurt Hummel**- *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- snif snif I rely wan a fac pam! :) evry 1 has 1 but I dont :) I wan 2 cri now snif snif

**Evan Brightman**- Uhhh… y did u make happy smilies when ur sad? And the 'at' sign…

**Brittany S. Pierce**- u r gust gelus of my supr oresum inteligens whic u oviusly don't hav u prob hav a bran sised lik a peenut

(**Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez**, and 32 others like this)

**Santana Lopez**- Consider yourself owned prep boy ;)

**Wes Montgomery**- *books flight ticket to Melbourne, Australia*

**Kurt Hummel**- Did I mention that ur gavels in Perth, Australia?

**(Blaine Anderson, Neff Duvling** and 27 others like this)

**Wes Montgomery**- *cancels flight to Melbourne and books another to Perth, Australia*

* * *

**Please leave a review :)**


	6. The 3rd and Even More Stupid Plan

A/N: This is what happens when you have a heap of free time on ur hands… Another Chapter!

Disclaimer: ARGH! IM ALREADY DEPRESSED ENOUGH!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**- The awkward when you wake up next to your best friend and see that your hands are tied together… honestly… who's the genius who thought of this plan? And btw I was in my bed in my dorm (which is on the other side of Windsor) b4

Comments:

**Quinn Fabray**- Hey! I take offence to that! ;) jks it was a stupid plan anyway

**Kurt Hummel**- OMG I'm sorry Q!

**Quinn Fabray**- :) its ok

**David Thompson- **Haha! You boys are stuck together! We aren't going to free you until the day after tomorrow, so u might want to get ur mac on…

**Santana Lopez- **Wanky wanky ;)

**Blaine Anderson- **No, not wanky Santana -.-

**Wes Montgomery- **This is great! (besides the fact that my baby is still in freakin Australia KLAINE/NIFF) Quinn, YOUR PLAN IS WORKING! WHOOP WHOOP!

**Puck Puckerman- **Use protection boys! Even though I never did… worked most of the time though!

**Quinn Fabray- **Oh yeah? What happened to me? A condom got me pregnant?

**James Kirk- **Now I get your title of 'da badass'…

**Burt Hummel- **I realise that this was the wrong moment to sign in… DON'T DO IT KURT! NOT UNTIL YOU TURN 28**!**

**Kurt Hunmel- **OMG DAD! IM NOT GOING TO!

**Burt Hummel- **Ok ok I'm just checking Kurt… but remember, 28, not until ur 28

**Santana Lopez- **Ur dad is awesome Ladylips

**Kurt Hummel- **I always knew there was a reason I hated you Satan

**Santana Lopez- **You know it! And please! Stop with the bitch glare! It's freaky!

**Kurt Hummel- **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Mercedes Jones- **That's what happens when you upset my baby ^

**Blaine Anderson- **You are all so stupid!

**Neff Duvling- **Am NOT!

**Blaine Anderson- **Yeah u r, I mean, Kurt has a pair of scissors and he cut us free 2 seconds after we both managed to get up…

**Puck Puckerman- **Wanky ;)

**Blaine Anderson- **Who's ur like, captain of this whole 'get me and Kurt together' thing

**Wes Montgomery- **Me

**Kurt Hummel- **Well you should think of another stupid fool proof plan… actually, don't waste your time coz Blaine and I r not getting together!

**Jick Sterval- **I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA! We could lock the two in a room, take away the keys, and leave them there for a while!

**Rachel Berry- **JEFF!

**Jick Sterval- **OOPS! WRONG CR!

**Kurt Hummel- **It was a crap idea anyway Jeff…

**Jick Sterval- -_-**

**Puck Puckerman- **It doesn't have the full affect, only Kurt's does

**Finn Hudson- **Not as scary as the real life one…

**(Sam Evans, Mike Chang **and** 24 others **like this**)**

**Wes Montgomery- **ND + DW XCLUDING KLAINE= CR NOW STAT ASAP!

~$oOo$~

**Berryisthebest- **Let's do what Jeff suggested

**Asian Vampire- **Yeah

**Twin 2- **Klaine would probs think we would change our already awesome plan into an even more awesomer plan… wait … no. Our plan is already BOSS!

**Former HBIC- **Let's stick with what Jeff said

**Jick- **Bagsies not my room! Spoken on behalf of me and probably James too…

**DavidTheDaveDavo- **BAGSIES NOT MINE EITHER

**Mr Bang-Bang- **Alright! So whose room then? Wait, BAGSIES NOT MY ROOM EITHER! HOLDS PERSONAL ITEMS!

**Blackdiva- **Theirs!

**TN- **But Blaine shares a room with me

**Neff- **And Kurt shares with me but I don't mind if you use our room… I can room with Trent for a while

**Twin 1- **Yeah we used Trent's and Blaine's room last time

**JBrules!- **So we r using Nick's and Kurt's room?

**DavidTheDaveDavo- **Yep

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff- **So u preppy boys who have no muscles will have to move him?

**ThadWarbler- **We do so! We are all rough and tough!

**Jick- **We moved Kurt before! He weights nothing!

**JustDance- **ikr! I swear he doesn't eat…

**Mr Bang-Bang- **Anyways… we warblers will put our plan into action tomorrow morning!

~$oOo$~

**Wes Montgomery-** Moving Blaine into Kurt's room was a success!

Comments:

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- Did he wake up? Or move at all?

**David Thompson**- Nup ;) he slept like a log… wait… that's not right, he is a log…

**Flint Wilson**- They are both soooo cute!

**Trent Nixon**- All cuddled up together…

**Santana Lopez**- Wanky ;)

**Finn Hudson**- TMI! WTMI!

**Puck Puckerman-** Man up Finnessa

**Finn Hudson-** Why don't you Puckessa

**Puck Puckermna-** That's Puckzilla or Puckasarus to you Finnessa

**Neff Duvling-** I'm Princess Nickessa!

**Jick Sterval- **And I'm Prince Jeffasaurus, at your service

**Brittany S. Pierce**- An im prinses britasores at ur servese

**Sam Evans-** *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Omg samy how did u get ur pam tre to gro? I lef the soiel on my fac 4 a day till mum an San tol me to wash the soiel of my fac

~$oOo$~

**Blaine Anderson- **Ok who's the genius who actually went through with the plan that Jeff posted to the whole world?

Comments:

**Rachel Berry-** I do not appreciate you calling me a sarcastic genius

**Kurt Hummel- …**

**Wes Montgomery-**The faster you make out the faster you get out…

**Blaine Anderson-** In your dreams Wesley

~$oOo$~

**David Thompson- **WTF? KLAINE IS OUT OF THEIR ROOM AND OUT LOOSE!

Comments:

**Quinn Fabray- **How'd they get out?

**Santana Lopez- **You idiots did lock the door didn't u…

**Evan Brightman-** Yep they did, Ethan and I 'supervised' them

**Wes Montgomery-** We don't need to be supervised!

**Blaine Anderson- **Yes u do

**Kurt Hummel- **Since Jeff (the idiot) posted about the locking us in a room, Blaine and I have been carrying odd bits of food and keys to our rooms, so thanks for the heads up Jeff!

**Sam Evans-** Argh! Jeff!**  
**

**Jick Sterval- **Sowwy *covers head and cowers*

**~$oOo$~**

**Ethan Brightman- **Just realised the New Directions name sounds like the Nude Erections

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel- **You have only realised that now? Most new people us ND's meet get that in an instant

**Wes Montgomery- **HAHAHAHAHA! Kurt was part of the Nude Erections! !

**Rachel Berry- **Thanks for that Mr Shue…

**Finn Hudson- **Blame it all on Mr Shue

**Will Shuester- **Hey guys I just got a Facebook!

**Kurt Hummel- **Oh no… EVERYONE BLOCK MR SHUE!

**Will Shuester- **That's not very nice Kurt…

**[Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez **and** 24 others **have blocked** Will]**

**Will Shuester- **Ok then… So much for being nice…

* * *

Review? Please? Pretty please with a Warbler and a Cheerio on top? With a side of some New Directions?


	7. The Failed 4th Plan

A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii thxs to for the story alerts an thxs for all the reviews! I mean, 23 reviews, that's gotta mean something, right? Well anyway thanks again! I NEED **HELP! MORE OF MY CURRENT STORIES OR A NEW OC ONE! Please PM me ur preference**

Disclaimer: …

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**- Ahh Saturday! Relaxing time!

Comments:

**Puck Puckerman**- No time for 'relaxing' Hummel, coz ur coming to my pool party 2 whether u like it or not!

(**Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson** and **24 others** like this)

**Santana Lopez**- Ya, otherwise, I swear (shit), with the ND boys, we will drag ur tiny little ass all the way to Pucks place…

(**Puck Puckerman, Blaine Anderson** and **36 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**- Can a guy have 1 weekend in peace?

**Jick Sterval**- …uhh… no?

(**Wes Montgomery, Mercedes Jones** and **14 others** like this)

**Wes Montgomery**- What about us? *gives Puck the puppy dog eyes*

**Puck Puckerman**- Yeh ok watevs but u preppies r in chrge of bringing the booze

**Neff Duvling**- I love this guy! But not as much as Jeffy!

**Jick Sterval**- Awww love you too Nicky!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- Hang on, all boys are not allowed a shirt on… yes includes u Kurt :)

(**Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez**, and** 9 others** like this)

**Mike Chang**- Bet one of the 'others' that like the comment is Blaine…

(**Rachel Berry, David Thompson**, and **47 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**- No comment

**Santana Lopez**- 2. Be there, no shirt

**Kurt Hummel**- *smh* ok then…

~$oOo$~

**Tina Cohen-Chang** added a picture to the public album 'The Obviousness of Klaine' and tagged **Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel**

_I know most people saw it live, but this was Blaine Warblers face when he saw Kurt shirtless! His face is PRICELESS!_

Comments:

**Blaine Anderson**- Crap! No Blaine there is definitely NOT a picture of yourself looking like a total idiot on Facebook

**Kurt Hummel**- Oh God no.

**Blaine Anderson**- I was looking at the jaw dropping flower behind Kurt…

**Rachel Berry**- Sure sure

(**Wes Montgomery, Santana Lope**z and** 52 others** like this)

**Santana Lopez**- But prep boys gotta point, Kurt has sexy abs…

**(Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang**, and** 35 others** like this)

**Quinn Fabray**- How'd you get those abs anyway? *fans self*

**Kurt Humme**l- …I was a Cheerio and I was scared the douche bag would beat me up so I worked out

(**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** and 32 others like this)

**Mike Chang**- Again, Blaine is probably one of the 'others' that liked that comment about Kurt's abs…

(**Puck Puckerman, Thad Harwood** and **37 others** like this)

**Wes Montgomery**- Blaine, when the Warblers and I get back to Dalton we r totally printing that picture out and sticking it in every Warblers dorm

**Blaine Anderson**- *facepalm*

~$oOo$~

(In the Chatroom)

**ThadWarbler**- Us Warblers came up with the best idea!

**Twin 2**- One that's fool proof for sure!

**Former HBIC**- Do tell

**Mr Bang-Bang**- Well, you know how many pictures we've taken of Klaine…

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotsfuff**- Mixed with the BILLION that Asian 1 has…

**Asian Vampire**- Hehehe I'm the paparazzi

**Jick**- Yes! Well…

**Neff**- We'll print them all out…

**TN**- Into poster sized posters…

**Twin 1**- And stick them all aroud Dalton!

**Berryisthebest**- Omg that's genius!

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- Ikr! They'll get so sick of all the posters of them…

**JustDance**- That they'll just make out?

**Sexshow**- Pure Genius

**Finnster**- No not genius

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff**- Y not Frankenteen?

**Finnster**- They'll come around to our place more often! Coz there wont b any posters here…

**JBrules!**- Which is y we ND's need posters too, so we can put them up in the places Klaine go to on weekends!

**Blackdiva**- Drop em off on Wednesday preppies

**Mr Bang-Bang**- Y Wed

**Asian Vampire**- Coz he'll b at the mall with me, Quinn, Santana and Britt

**Jick**- Nice distraction! :) shopping!

**Neff**- This plan is absolutely fool proof

**Former HBIC**- Totes

~$oOo$~

"37… 38… 39… 40…41 …"

"Wes, shut up!"

"I have to keep count!"

"Doesn't matter how ma-OW! Jeff! That was my foot!"

"Sor-EVAN!"

"It was Ethan!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was NOT!"

"Was TO!"

"Guys! SHUT UP!"

All the Warblers (excluding Kurt and Blaine) had all squished up in the Dalton printing room, not wanting to miss out on a glimpse of the printed out pictures of Kurt and Blaine, as Wes printed 5 each of all 14 different photos. Obviously, not all Warblers were comfortable, and had to sacrifice getting trodden on for a peek at the poster sized pictures.

"Done!"

Wes held up the huge stack of the printed pictures as a huge roar of clapping came from the Warblers. They were all convinced that this was a fool proof plan, and neither Kurt or Blaine could possibly have a plan that could stop this wonderful plan. The thought of Kurt and Blaine reading the conversation between the New Directions and the Warblers hadn't come across any of their minds, and unfortunately, that was exactly what Klaine did.

~$oOo$~

"That's just about the stupidest plan I have ever heard…"

Kurt flopped next to Blaine with the latest issue of Vogue Magazine, who had his laptop open to the chat room which the New Directions and the Warblers were agreeing to the 'ingenious' plan. Kurt settled down on the bed with his magazine and started reading, before jumping out of his skin in surprise when Blaine let out a huge roar of unexpected laughter.

"Ha! They think, that we'll get sick of all the pictures of us around the school and other places that we'll just 'make out'" Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt shook his head.

"They're so dumb…" Kurt trailed off, "But we aren't! We need to set them up!" He added excitedly.

Blaine just stared at Kurt, puzzled by what the older boy meant.

"You know how they'll expect us to freak out when we see the pictures?"

Blaine raised his large triangular eyebrows. "Yes…"

"Well, we won't give them the reaction they want! We won't freak out, but we'll… like them. We'll admire them and pretend to think of the times the picture was taken and joke about it!" Kurt explained.

"Ohhh… that's genius!" nodded Blaine. "They won't know what hit 'em!"

Both boys smiled mischievously at each other.

~$oOo$~

**Kurt Hummel**- Is loving all the pictures of him and Blaine around the school and house! They're so cute!

Comments:

**Wes Montgomery**- NDs PLEASE DON'T BLAME US!

**Neff Duvling**- WE SHOWED THEM ALL OF THEM THEN THEY WERE BOTH LIKE "Omg! I remember when that picture was taken! Then blah blah blah about the time it was taken…

**Rachel Berry**- That's awkward…

**Kurt Humme**l- Hehehehehe

**Finn Hudson**- Not funny bro

**Kurt Hummel-** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Finn Hudson**- RUN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Kurt Hummel**- *satisfied smirk*

**Burt Humme**l- Hey Kurt? You want to explain why Finn is running around my house like a mad man screaming "Kurt's army is coming! Man the boundaries!"?

(**Wes Montgomery, Neff Duvling** and** 25 others** like this)

**Kurt Humme**l- This will calm him down, tell him "Kurt is showing his army a map to guide them home!"

(**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry** and** 42 others** like this)

**Burt Hummel**- …ok then?

**Quinn Fabray**- Ok so plan… 4? Failed AGAIN

**Blaine Anderson**- Pretty much

~$oOo$~

**Finn Hudson**- THEY'RE COMING FOR US! RUN!

* * *

I decided to add a bit of plain writing in there in hope of this not getting taken down… and **MORE OF MY CURRENT STORIES OR A NEW OC ONE!** **Please PM me ur preference! The first 5 people who PM me their preference will be able to make a character that I can guarantee that I useless use in my story Lucy, or a new OC new new directions one!**!

Hugs and Klisses


	8. BreadStiX and a Kiss

**A/N: An update as requested! Thanks again for all the reviews! Really really appreciate it! Check out my SYOC story and Lucy :) Ideas! I need ideas! Anyone want to give me a stupid idea to get Klaine together that will definitely fail? PM if u do!**

**Disclaimer: :(**

* * *

**Wes Montgomery**- ANNUAL WARBLER DINNER/SLEEPOVER! Like if ur coming!

(**Blaine Anderson, Evan Brightman**, and **29 others** like this)

Comments:

**David Thompson**- There aren't 31 Warblers…?

**Kurt Hummel**- OMG! NO KIDDING DAVIE!

(**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson** and **3 others** like this)

**Puck Puckerman**- Us NDs r cuming

**David Thompson**- But…

**Santana Lopez**- Deal with it preppies

**Flint Wilson**- *facepalm*

**Kurt Hummel**- Brittz, babe, don't ask about facepalms

(**Santana Lopez** and **Quinn Fabray** like this)

**Rachel Berry**- Where will it be?

**Santana Lopez**- Who said anything about you coming hobbit?

(**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones** and **23 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**- Excuse me? I'm part of the Warblers thank you very much

**Puck Puckerman**- Wait, r u a hobbit too? Berry's our hobbit. Hobbit go meet hobbit #2

**Blaine Anderson**- uhm…ok?

(**Rachel Berry** likes this)

**Mercedes Jones**- So where is it?

**Neff Duvling**- Uhh… somewhere near you?

**Brittany S. Pierce**- BreadStiX?

(**Mike Chang, Finn Hudson** and **15 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**- Love BreadStiX! Xcept for their breadsticks…

**Thad Harwood**- Breadsticks it is!

**Trent Nixon**- Dude, spell it like the NDs- BreadStiX

(**Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray** and **35 others** like this)

**Thad Harwood**- OK! BreadStiX then! Happy?

**Trent Nixon**- Yep :)

(**Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel** and **31 others** like this)

**Ethan Brightman**- 7 good for everyone?

(**Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams** and **29 others** like this)

**Quinn Fabray**- Wait y near us?

**Blaine Anderson**- Coz some ididots, WEVID, NIFF AND THE TWINS, got us kicked out of all the restaurants within 30 miles of Dalton…

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- You guys can't be that bad… can you? :/ I'm worried

**Kurt Hummel**- Trust me Tina, they are. Last time I went to one of these dinners, Wes and Evan thought it funny to dance on our tables to Sexy and I Know it… result = no dinner :/

**Mike Chang**- Wow…

**David Thompson**- Before that, Ethan and Nick and Jeff were flirting with the waitress…

**Neff Duvling**- You were too Davie! Except you actually kissed her…

**David Thompson**- …awkward turtle…

~$oOo$~

"Are we there yet mum?" Blaine whined for the 28th (Yes Kurt counted) time to Kurt on that trip. All the Warblers had insisted that the two drove down together, and somehow think it was alright for the rest of them to all go together in the Warbler mini bus. The bus left before Kurt had even changed and before Blaine had his gel in, so the only other choice was to ride there together.

"I'm not your mum, Blaine, you dork." Kurt shake his head at his crazy best friend in the passenger seat, not taking his eyes off the road.

Blaine giggled. "But, of course, I'm your dork."

_I wish_, thought Kurt. He almost said it aloud, so instead of taking the risk of opening his mouth, he opted for rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, 10 more minutes till BreadStiX." Kurt told Blaine, driving away from the previous subject.

"Okay! You realise that the all Warblers are probably already there?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Well they can't start without us, so sucks for them I guess."

Blaine laughed. The two rode the rest of the way to BreadStiX is silence, both trying to think of something witty to say to the other. The trip was silent until they reached the BreadStiX car park, and standing out the front of the shop were all the New Directions and Warblers.

"Took ya long enough ladies!" called Santana. Kurt and Blaine just rolled their eyes and walked in with the rest of the big group.

"You preps better not do anything in here to get us kicked out, coz if you do, I will cut you all!" threatened Mercedes, as everyone took their seats. It was true that all the New Directions loved BreadStiX and it would be living hell to all of them if they were banned. Thankfully, the Warblers took Mercedes' word seriously and didn't try any stunts. Except for Evan, who decided to be brave and try a BreadStiX, which didn't end very well.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" shouted Puck, from one end of the table, "Let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone seemed to agree.

"I'll start!" yelled Sam, as the cheering died down. "Kurt! Truth or Dare?"

"I'm feeling brave! Dare!" said Kurt. Actually, he didn't want to pick truth because he knew that Sam would ask if he liked Blaine and-

"Kiss Blaine. On the lips. 20 seconds." demanded Sam.

_Shit!_, thought Kurt, _I'm dead now_. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked at Kurt, as if to say 'I'm ready when you are'. Kurt took a deep breath and leaned towards Blaine, catching him by the lips. Wes and David wolf whistled, Puck and Santana both yelled "Get some Hummel!", and the rest just sat there and watched the two boys. Neither tried to deepen the kiss, still just a long peck on the lips. It was already awkward as it was, with everyone watching and counting.

"20."

Both boys pulled away quickly. They avoided eye contact for the rest of the game, and until they had to go back to Dalton. The Warblers, again, drove off without them, and left the two to make their way back together.

"Better change your relationship status on Facebook, white boy." Mercedes whispered to Kurt with a wink as she passed him and Blaine towards her ride home. Kurt shook his head. He didn't want to mess up his friendship with Blaine, and that kiss might have done just that.

"Hey Kurt? I don't want to mess up our friendship, so I'm gonna say that that kiss meant nothing…" said Blaine, as he got into the passenger seat in Kurt's car.

"Yeah, of course! Forget that even happened.…" Kurt trailed off. Truth was, both boys didn't want to forget that kiss…

~$oOo$~

**Kurt Hummel**- Thanks to all the Warblers for ditching Blaine and I… very thoughtful of you all :P

**Comments**:

**Ethan Brightman**- No probs ;) had to give you time to… think *winks suggestively*

**Blaine Anderson**- About what?

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Evan Brightman**- ANOTHER ONE!

**Blaine Anderson**- *facepalm*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- onj how did u gro urs blane&/ i hav trid and trid but i cant gro mien/ im sad :D

**Niff Duvling**- Wth did she just say?

**Santana Lopez**- Translation= Omg how did you grow yours Blaine? I have tried and tried but I can't grow mine! I'm sad D:

**Niff Duvling**- Ohhhhh

**Mercedes Jones**- I think you boys need to change you relationship status…

**Kurt Hummel**- No 'Cedes coz Blaine and I aren't dating

**Wes Montgomery**- WHAT? THIS IS TRAGIC!

**Blaine Anderson**- Even more tragic than your gavel still being in Australia?

**Wes Montgomery**- SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I NEED A PLANE! TO AUSTRALIA!

**David Thompson**- I write this on behalf of the Warblers and probably th NDs as well. We. Will. Not. Rest. Until. You. Two. Are. Together.

**Kurt Hummel**- Wow, you won't be resting for a looooooooonnnngggg time

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Ethan Brightman**- ANOTHER ONE!

* * *

**I am currently hitting myself for not getting Klaine together and I am truly truly sorry about that! But… this means more stupid plans! Anyone have any ideas? :)**

**Hugs and Klisses**


	9. …In My Underwear Drawer

**A/N: I'm sorry! I haven't updated in ages and I'm really sorry! I am really sad to say that I am running out of ideas :( please PM me or leave a review with a stupid idea that will definitely fail! Thxs to Vikki- Toria-94 who has done so! Xxxxx to you!**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me :(**

* * *

**David Thompson**- WHERE IS WESSY? HAS ANYONE SEEN WESSY? WEEEESSSYYYYY!

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- CHILLAX David! We'll find him!

**Neff Duvling**- We've even checked the little dental van out on the front oval!

**Santana Lopez**-I've totally done it in a dental van!

**Blaine Anderson**- Ewwwwwww! That's disgusting! You're disgusting Santana!

**Santana Lopez**- Why thank you! ;)

**Brittany S. Pierce**- U hav dun wat san? had secs? i hav had secs in a zoo nclosher b4. with a munky. he had a pingk but.

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Santana Lopez** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**- That's kinda disturbing…

(**Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** and **21 others** like this)

**David Thompson**- OH WHERE, OH WHERE HAS DEAR WESSY GONE, OH WHERE OH WHERE COULD HE BEEEE?

**Evan Brightman**- He could be at the airport :P

**Mercedes Jones**- Y would he be at the airport?

**Ethan Brightman**- He could be going to Perth…

**David Thompson**- Omg… CHECK HIS ROOOOOOOOM!

**Puck Puckerman**- He really hates you guys that much to want to the extends of wanting to leave?

**Brittany S. Pierce**- thats meen pucky :) he dosent rely hate dem giys, he jus wants a holedai in purht!

**Finn Hudson**- Translation Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel**- Thats mean Pucky :( he doesn't really hate them guys, he just wants a holiday in Perth!

**David Thompson**- JEEEEEEEFFFFF! CHECK YOUR ROOOOOM!

**Jick Sterval**- NIIIIIIIICK! CHECK YOUR ROOOOOM!

**Neff Duvling**- BLAAAAAIIIIIIIINNEE! CHECK YOUR ROOOOOM!

**Blaine Anderson**- KUUUUUURRTT! CHECK YOUR ROOOOOM!

**Kurt Hummel**- EVAAAAAANN! CHECK YOUR ROOOOOM!

**Evan Brightman**- ETHAAAAAAN! CHECK YOUT ROOOOOM!

**Ethan Brightman**- DAAAAAVIIIIIIDD! CHECK YOUR ROOOOOM!

**David Thompson**- I'm SERIOUS Jeff! Check. Your. Room. NOW!

**Jick Sterval**- I'm SERIOUS Nick! Check. Your. Room. NOW!

**Neff Duvling**- I'm SERIOUS Blaine! Check. Your. Room. NOW!

**Blaine Anderson**- I'm SERIOUS Kurt! Check. Your. Room. NOW!

**Kurt Hummel**- I'm SERIOUS Evan! Check. Your. Room. NOW!

**Evan Brightman**- I'm SERIOUS Ethan! Check. Your. Room. NOW!

**Ethan Brightman**- I'm SERIOUS David! Check. Your. Room. NOW!

**David Thompson**- Stop copying me!

**Jick Sterval**- Stop copying me!

**Neff Duvling**- Stop copying me!

**Quinn Fabray**- You boys should shrink a little and they'll surely accept you in for your first year of kindergarten

**David Thompson**- -.^

**Jick Sterval**- -.^

**Neff Duvling**- -.^

**Blaine Anderson**- -.^

**Kurt Hummel**- -.^

**Evan Brightman**- -.^

**Ethan Brightman**- -.^

**David Thompson**- GUYS! NOT EXACTLY AN APPROPRIATE TIME!

**Santana Lopez**- Actually Davey dude, everytime is an appropriate time

**David Thompson**- Really? Like now when my BEST FRIEND is MISSING?

**Santana Lopez**- Sure :)

(**Puck Puckerman, Sam Evans** and **10 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**- What are you talking about David? I'm not missing!

(**Blaine Anderson, Evan Brightman** and **21 others** like this)

**David Thompson**- NOT. FUNNY.

**Neff Duvling**- Oh but it is Davie!

**Mike Chang**- *grabs popcorn*

(**Santana Lopez, Puck Puckerman** and 14 others like this)

**David Thompson**- If you peeps aren't going to help find Wessy, then STOP BLOWING MY NOTIFICATIONS!

**Jick Sterval**- No one's blowing anything Davie :]

**David Thompson**- Its obvious no one cares about Wes…

**Kurt Hummel**- I do!

**Blaine Anderson**- I do!

**Neff Duvling**- I do!

**Jick Sterval**- I do!

**David Thompson**- OK I GET IT!

**Ethan Brightman**- Really Davie? Do you really get it?

(**Blaine Anderson, Jick Sterval** and **7 others** like this)

**David Thompson**- I'm not going to answer that

**Evan Brightman**- Hehe, too bad! You did answer!

**Rachel Berry**- Do you guys always annoy David?

**Santana Lopez**- Awww BERRY! I was enjoying the prep boy showdown before you came!

(**Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel** and **19 others** like this)

**Neff Duvling**- No not normally. We usually annoy Wes, but he doesn't seem to be here…

**David Thompson**- MY POINT EXACTLY!

**Ethan Brightman**- Really Davie? Is that really your point exactly?

~$oOo$~

**Wes Montgomery**- Hey guys!

(**David Thompson, Blaine Anderson** and **16 others** like this)

**David Thompson**- WHERE IN SANS HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?

**Wes Montgomery**- I'm in Australia! I would have Facebooked you all earlier but there wasn't any free wifi at the airport!

**Neff Duvling**- O

**Jick Sterval**- M

**Blaine Anderson**- G

**Kurt Hummel**- G

**Blaine Anderson** - **Kurt Hummel**- ?

**Kurt Hummel - Blaine Anderson**- Oh My GaGa :)

**Blaine Anderson - Kurt Hummel**- Ohhhh :)

**David Thompson**- You boys done?

**Kurt Hummel**- Just about :)

**Jick Sterval**- Wes, sit down. Please, we have something to tell you.

**Wes Montgomery**- Yes?

**Blaine Anderson**- We know where Lily is…

**Wes Montgomery**- WHERE?

**Kurt Hummel**- She's actually…

**Wes Montgomery**- YES?

**Neff Duvling**- In my underwear drawer…

**Wes Montgomery**- so funny! Now where the hell is Lily

**Jick Sterval**- In Nick's underwear drawer…

**Wes Montgomery**- EXCUSE ME?

**Kurt Hummel**- You're excused :)

**Wes Montgomery**- YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS OVER FACEBOOK?

**Neff Duvling**- Uhhh… yeah?

**Wes Montgomery**- You all had better start on your death wills. ARRGGHH!

**Santana Lopez**- Prep boy's angry ;)

**Evan Brightman**- Where did you come from?

**Santana Lopez**- Your mum ;)

**Ethan Brightman**- Awkward Turtle…

~$oOo$~

**Neff Duvling**- The moment when you walk into your own room and see Blaine sitting on the bed holding ice onto Kurt's eye and Wes is turning out your underwear drawer…

(**Wes Montgomery** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**- DISLIKE ^^^

**Wes Montgomery**- Now you know not to mess with the gavel :]

**Santana Lopez**- Wanky wanky Hummel ;)

**Kurt Hummel**- No Satan, not wanky at all -_-

**Santana Lopez**- Ok ok! No need for the bitch glare!

**Kurt Hummel - Wes Montgomery**- You have no idea how this black eye is going affect my fashion schemes! I'm going to look terrible in my uniform! It's already horrible enough…

**Puck Puckerman**- Do I need to beat up a bitch Hummel?

**Wes Montgomery**- Eeek!

**Kurt Hummel-** No… not yet anyways :)

* * *

**Sorry! And this isn't even that long… what am Igoin a do with myself *smh* next chapter, CHRISTMAS! Oh and please review, and also give me a crazy CRAZY idea for the Warblers to get Klaine together! Xxxx**


	10. Christmas Pt 1

**A/N: Hey! *waves* I'm feeling a lot more confident about this now. I did get an account on Scarves and Coffee, but I found it all too confusing, so I decided to just continue on here! Now I'm going to have normal story bits in each chapter, coz I seriously got scared when I read the 2 reviews. Anyways… here's another chapter… one that should have been posted months ago… GOSH I'M SOOOOOO MEEEAAANN! I am making it my very late New Years resolution to update on write on Mondays now then pos. On Tuesdays, coz I have to go to a violin lesson on Monday, and it takes 30 minutes to get there and then another 30 minutes back… without wifi… get it?**

**Disclaimer: Uh huh, I do own glee, and I live in a magical castle on pink clouds that has over 10,000 rooms with my husband Darren Criss and my brother Chris Colfer and my sisters Naya and Heather. I also own 2000 rainbow coloured ponies and a water park and a roller coaster… whatdayathink?**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**- We wish you a Merry Christmas,

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- We wish you a Merry Christmas,

**Jick Sterval**- We wish you a Merry Christmas,

**Wes Montgomery**- And a happy NON-FORGIVING YEAR!

**Neff Duvling**- Wesley! That was totally my line!

**Wes Montgomery**- Well too bad! Lily is still very traumatised. *sticks out tongue*

**Neff Duvling**- What evs *sticks out tongue and sneers in Wes' face*

**Wes Montgomery**- *sticks out tongue, sneers in Nick's face and spits on hand then shakes hands with Nick*

**Neff Duvling**- *sticks out tongue, sneers in Wes' face, spits on hand then shakes hands with Wes and pushes Wes into dirt*

**Sam Evans**- You guys are seriously doing this now?

**Kurt Hummel**- Apparently so. It's Christmas time! Time for forgiving! Except I'm not forgiving you for giving me a black eye… I get enough of that from…

(**Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson** and **11 others** like this)

**David Thompson**- Who?!

**Blaine Anderson**- …and a Happy New Year…?

**Jick Sterval**- Ok…anyways…

**David Thompson**- DW + ND XCLUDING KLAINE = CR STAT

**Kurt Hummel**- Again, I feel so loved…

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**- Agreed ^^

**Quinn Fabray**- You boys keep… talking

**Blaine Anderson**- Uhh… ok? Kurtie, talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk

**Kurt Humme**l- Blainey talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk

**Blaine Anderson**- Kurtie talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk

**Kurt Hummel**- Blainey talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk talk

**Puck Puckerman**- OK! That's enough talking already!

(**Wes Montgomery, Neff Duvling** and **29 others** like this)

~$oOo$~

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- Ok! Awesome plan to get Klaine together right ahead!

**Berryisthebest**- Are you sure this is gonna work? I mean, we've had, what, 3 failed plans?

**Asian Vampire**- 4 actually

**Berryisthebest**- Exactly

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- No! This one will actually work!

**JBrules!**- Please, do tell…

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- Ok, so I paid 8 Freshman to put up Mistletoe EVERYWHERE

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff ** - Huh leave it up to the richie preps to use money to get Klaine together

**Jick**- Offence taken!

**Finnster**- How much did you actually give them?

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- Uhh… 2 bucks per mistletoe?

**TN**- That's ok I guess…

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- They'll get stuck under the Mistletoe then they'll have to kiss!

**Mr Bang-Bang**- That's a great idea!

**FormerHBIC**- Yeah! So everyone up for that?

**Blackdiva**- Yep :)

**Wheels**- Mhm

**Sexshow**- It wouldn't be proper of only Klaine kiss under mistletoe…

**JBrules!**- Perv…

**Sexshow**- That's me!

~$oOo$~

"Done!"

Eight innocent freshman faces stared up at the senior sweetly.

"We've put up mistletoe everywhere imaginable!" cried one boy, jumping up and down.

"Chillax James…" said another, pulling James down by the shoulders. David stared at the exited freshman. _I'm actually desperate enough to pay these freshies 2 bucks per mistletoe, and I don't even know their names?_ David thought.

"Ok, ok, chill dudes." he said. Immediately the eight fell silent in awe. David smirked. _I could use this to my advantage…_

"So how many did you each put up?"

"108 altogether." They all chimed in unison. David looked shocked.

"But we'll split the money." said James quickly. David grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and chucked them 2 $100 notes and a $20 **[1]**, before hurrying back to the Windsor commons, passing by at least 4 sprigs of mistletoe on the way. Wes smirked as his best friend emerged through the giant oak doors and flopped down on the only empty couch (most were occupied by Warblers but one in particular was occupied by Klaine wrapped up in each others arms). He got up from his comfy position on the table and shuffled towards David.

"Do you know how many sprigs of mistletoe there are from my dorm room to here?" Wes asked. David shrugged half-heartedly. "5. I counted. Those freshies are really good! I heard that Michael saw some stuck above a bathroom sink and one above the toilet cubicles!"

David sniggered. "I hope this works. I spent $220 on it."

"Oh no, 'cause $220 is going to kill such a rich prep boy like you, David." Kurt's voice rang across the room, his comment dripping in sarcasm, but in a friendly manner. David huffed and chucked a pillow at Kurt, successfully hitting not only Kurt, but the boy entangled next to him as well. Wes slipped into the seat next to David, and the two of them watched the pair closely. After a few minutes of pure silence between Wes and David (which is almost always impossible), Wes suddenly jerked. He scrambled up ad yanked out his phone quietly, and silently took a picture of Kurt and Blaine, who were still oblivious to the world around them.

"We need to keep the Nude Erections posted." Wes said simply. David sniggered at the name, nodded and pulled out his phone too, but logged into Facebook.

"True that, Wessy, true that."

~$oOo$~

**Wes Montgomery** added a picture to the public album '_The Obviousness of Klaine_' and tagged **Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel**

_I have the sudden urge to push their two heads together and make peace with the eye-sex. David… has the sudden urge to puke klainebows…_

Comments:

**David Thompson**- That is soooo true! I do need to puke!

**Jick Sterval**- EWWWWWWW DAVID! IF YOU NEED TO PUKE, PLEASE HAVE THE COURTESY NOT TO ACTUALLY PUKE NEAR ME!

**David Thompson**- Sorry…

**Santana Lopez**- That's just… I mean… just WANKY

(**Puck Puckerman** likes this)

**Quinn Fabray**- Not everything has to be necessarily about sex San…

**Santana Lopez**- It kinda does…

**Puck Puckerman**- Yeah it does. I mean, why else would everything exist other than making funny sex jokes about them?

**Blaine Anderson**- You know BOTH me and Kurt an see this right? And Puck, Santana, you are both disgusting pervs.

**Santana Lopez**- Why thank you Gargler

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- Why can't two people cuddle without it having anything to with sex?

**Puck Puckerman**- Ugh never mind

**Rachel Berry**- Nawwww thats so cute!

**Kurt Hummel**- No… the bruises that will end up on all your faces if you all don't shut up are not cute… in fact, they will probably be horrible and impossible to cover up…

**Finn Hudson**- But that's mean Kurtie :(

**Kurt Hummel**- *facepalm* no it's being very nice Finn, UH DUH IT'S MEAN!

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Kurtsie u luk so ceut with ur dolfin an do u stil hav r face pam?

~$oOo$~

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Kurtsie?

**Kurt Hummel**- Don't worry about it hun, don't worry

(**Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez** and **28 others** like this)

* * *

**So… next chapter will be Christmas part 2 and who wants Klaine to get together next chapter? Anyone? I'll try update soon, but, after all, I am the worst updater…**

**[1] I'm Australian, so I used Australian money... hope you guys don't get confused.**


	11. Christmas Pt 2

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

When the eight freshman said they put mistletoe everywhere, David didn't really think they put it everywhere. He and Wes narrowly missed one hanging above Wes' locker, as they both made their way back from pre-calculus to lunch. There was one on top of every sink in the bathroom, a few on top of the actual toilets, some near the cafeteria , and one on everyone in Windsor's dorm room door. David was impressed. _If this fails, who knows what else will_, thought David, as he avoided yet another sprig of mistletoe dangling in the middle of the hallway. He walked down the corridor idly stopping short at Blaine's locker. There he was, with Kurt, holding hands and talking softly to each other, oblivious to the fact that David was there. _They seem so cute_, though David, when a thought struck him. _Why am I not filming this?!_ He quickly pulled out his iPhone from his front blazer pocket, opened up camera and started recording. The 2 boys kept talking and talking, unaware that the 5 minutes between class had ended. Wes appeared at the end of the corridor, and a grin found its way to Wes' face as he say his best friend filming. He tiptoed over to David and sniggered quietly as he saw what his best friend was catching on video. Blaine stood up straighter, and grabbed his books from his locker and the 2 boys walked past them, books in hand, not noticing that Wevid had caught everything on film.

~$oOo$~

**Santana Lopez**- If you prep school boys are being richie bitches and using money to get Klaine together then u might as well keep us posted

(**Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson** and **39 others** like this)

Comments:

**Wes Montgomery**- Well, Ms Lopez, my dear Davie has caught Klaine on video…

**Quinn Fabray**- Then post it preppies

(**Santana Lopez, Puck Puckerman** and **5 others** like this)

**Mercedes Jones**- Yeah, whats the use of a video if no one else can watch it.

**Blaine Anderson**- Well, Kurt and I didn't do anything besides talk, so really, you all don't have anything worth watching

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**David Thompson**- ...well... we totally have you NOT getting it on... so HA

**Finn Hudson**- Omg can I like facepalm now?

**Neff Duvling**- Yes, Finn. Yes you may.

**Finn Hudson**- Ready for it?! *facepalm*

**Kurt Hummel**- Epic failure ^^^

**Brittany S. Pierce**- omg finny do u hav a fac pam now too? i trid groing anuther 1 but lord tubbington told me not 2 :(

**Kurt Hummel**- Britt, honey, I know Lord Tubbington is still smoking, but he's right by telling you not to grow a facepalm

(**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray** and **3 others** like this)

**Neff Duvling**- How the hell he understands… *smh*

**Quinn Fabray**- Oh, Santana and Kurt have been fluent in Brittany for a while now actually

(**Kurt Hummel** and **Santana Lopez** like this)

(**Finn Hudson, Wes Montgomery** and 19 other like this)

**Mercedes Jones**- DISTRACTION! David still has to post the video!

**David Thompson**- POSTING NOW!

* * *

**David Thompson** added a video to the public album _'The obviousness of Klaine'_ and **Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Anderson** were tagged

_Dodge the many sprigs of mistletoe my dear Klaine XD_

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- Um… am I supposed to be embarrassed by this video?

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**- Yeah… that was a total fail

**Puck Puckerman**- Awwww u guys r so cute!

**Santana Lopez**- Um…

**Puck Puckerman**- WHAT?! They are!

**Quinn Fabray**- I saw at least 7 sprigs of mistletoe in that video…

**Wes Montgomery**- IKR! Try dodge them Klaine!

**Kurt Hummel**- Will bear that in mi

**Wes Montgomery**- DAVIDDDDD! NIFFFFFFFFF! TWINSSSSSS! COME TO THE HALL OUTSIDE ENGLISH ROOM NOWWWWWWWWW!

**David Thompson**- Coming!

**Neff Duvling**- Coming!

**Jick Sterval**- Coming!

**Evan Brightman**- Coming!

**Ethan Brightman**- Coming!

**Brittany S. Pierce**- I'm coming too!

* * *

The five boys arrived at the senior commons, panting hard, minutes after Wes' sudden calling. Wes was standing behind a line of lockers, his head peering over at two boys talking excruciatingly close to some mistletoe.

"Wes!" David whispered and tapped Wes on the shoulder. Wes jumped and spun around, his hand on his heaving chest.

"Jeez David, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Wes hissed. "Have any of you got your phones?"

Nick, Jeff, Evan and Ethan exchanged guilty looks.

"Well, you see…" Jeff started.

"We were just having a bit of fun in chemistry…" Nick continued.

"Mixing random chemicals and taking photos of their reactions…" Evan trailed off.

"I don't see how that's bad. That's a normal chemistry lesson for you four!" David said with a raised eyebrow.

Ethan smiled slightly. "Thats the funy part! The chemical reaction of some random chemicals smashed the test tube and dented a hole in our desk!"

"And then Mrs McRob confiscated our phones." finished Nick.

"Till the end of the week." added Jeff.

Wes sighed heavily. "Typical Niff and Twins..." he muttered. "Oy David! Quick get your phone out and start filming!" he said a little louder.

David scrambled and yanked his phone out from the exact same place as before, quickly opening the camera. Holding his iPhone steady, he smirked at the others. _This'll be going on facebook_, David thought. Kurt and Blaine were still talking aimlessly, again oblivious to the fact that they were being spied on and filmed. But this time, they were ridiculousy close to a sprig of mistletoe. A step forward and they would be stuck and forced to kiss ending in happy ever after. Nick, bored of watching nothing, beckoned to Jeff behind him, made a small guesture, and the two of them made their way over to Klaine, with a mission to make them inch forward.

"Lets grab some lunch before the cafeteria closes." Nick suggested, slightly louder, warneing the other 3 boys that this was it.

"Why not?" Blaine shrugged and smiled, taking a step forward, Kurt's hand still latched on to his.

"WAIT!" Jeff suddenly yelled, causing all boys to flinch in surprise. "I... forgot my... book. Don't move." He quickly said before running away, leaving Blaine, Kurt and Nick directly under the mistletoe. Nick, aware of what was happening, quickly made small sidesteps until he was completelly out from under the sprig.

"Caught under the mistletoe." Nick muttered to himself and smirked at the cleverness of the plan. Obviously, it wasn't soft enough as Kurt and Blaine both looked up, their eyes growing bigger and their mouths forming a small 'O' shape. Kurt quickly looked down, his face turning a deep shade of pink.

Nick smirked. "Kiss." he said simply.

Blaine, instead of glaring at Nick, shrugged and leant over to Kurt and placed a soft kiss on his inflamed cheek.

"Merry Christmas Kurtie." he said with a smile. Kurt, who looked shocked at the sudden display of affection, flushed an even deeper shade of red and mirrored Blaine's movements, with an even bigger smile.

"Merry Christmas Blainers."

The other boys just groaned and buried their heads in their hands, and Kurt and Blaine glilded towards the cafeteria, hands interlocked.

* * *

**I'M BACK BIATCHES! Hope you all haven't unfollowed this story XD Special big, grandmother type kisses to Miss Hana, the one who annoys the hell out of me in a good way (If that's possible) to hurry up and update this story.**

**Fate says I still have a bit of intrest in this story, my brain says its coz Klaine hasn't gotten together yet... BY THE WAY, IN THIS STORY, THERE IS NO ONE CALLED ELI. C, SO NO HEARTS WILL BE BROKEN! HOORAY FOR NO ELI. C!**

**I have a new story called Angel Boy... its about Klaine... and ya... I should be updating it soon...ish.. :/**

**So... all ye old followers... SHOULD KLAINE GET TOGETHER NEXT CHAPTER? **

**Review ur pref xxx**

**ily xxx**


	12. New Years Eve Party

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

**Jick**- Ok, guys. This is getting serious.

**Finnster**- What is?

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- The Klaine project.

**TN**- We've had 5 failed plans now!

**Neff**- It's time to get serious.

**Berryisthebest**- NEW YEARS

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff ** - Wth Berry

**Berryisthebest**- New Years Eve! You kiss on New Years Eve! We have a party, and Klaine will kiss!

**Former HBIC**- It won't work.

**Twin2**- Why not?!

**Twin1**- Coz remember when Sam dared K to kiss B?

**Berryisthebest**- Well, I think it's a brilliant plan!

**BlackDiva**- No one cares.

**Mr Bang-Bang**- Try anyway.

**Finnster**- Bags not having the party at my place!

**Berryisthebest**- It'll be at mine

**Britney Spears**- Ew

* * *

**Santana Lopez-** SCHOOLS OUT BITCHES!

(**Wes Montgomery, Neff Duvling** and **39 others** like this)

Comment:

**Kurt Hummel-** Nooooooooooo I'm gonna get burnt!

(**Rachel Berry** and **Blaine Anderson **like this)

**Brittany S. Pierce- **lik hel u r coz we gon see ur hot abs kurtie

(**Santana Lopez, Puck Puckerman** and **24 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel-** ...*awkward moment*...

(**Blaine Anderson** and **Finn Hudson **like this)

**Mike Chang- **Anyone find it creepy how Puck liked that...? And of course, Blaine was probably one of the "others" ;)

(**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson **and **13 others like this**)

**Blaine Anderson-** SHUDDUP -_-

**Wes Montgomery-** HE DIDNT DENY IT! :O

(**Neff Duvling, Jick Sterval** and** 9 others **like this)

**Rachel Berry- **I'd like to take this opportunity to invite everyone to dinner at Breadstix! Hosted by me!

(**Finn Hudson** likes this)

**Santana Lopez**- ohhhh no... berry, imma only come to your lame "dinner party" if Prancy Smurf bakes cookies or comes shirtless

(**Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray** and** 5 others **like this)

**Kurt Hummel**- What?! I DIDNT AGREE TO THIS! Even if I did, I would my still refuse to take my top off. Therefore I chose the cookies.

**Evan Brightman**- Oooooooh bad thing to say dude, baaaad thing to say…

**Ethan Brightman**- Those girls are going to do everything to get you to take your shirt off now ;)

**Jick Sterval**- With or without cookies...

(**Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones** and **6 others **like this)

**Wes Montgomery**- Hey is it ok if David and I bring our girlfriends?

**David Thompson**- They're really nice… :)

**Rachel Berry**- …Sure?

(**Wes Montgomery** and **David Thompson** like this)

* * *

"Excited to see the New Directions again?" Blaine asked, heavy shopping bags from various stores swinging on his arms.

Kurt and Blaine had planned a shopping trip together, both needing some time away from the madness of Dalton. But shopping with Kurt had its disadvantages, as Blaine soon found out. He was getting tired carrying Kurt's bags full of bargained clothes halfway around the big mall, and was thinking he should've just stayed back at Dalton. But then again, he was with Kurt.

"Kind of." Kurt said, as they finally stopped for a break and made their way to the food court to have lunch. "Well… I am, but this is a party, and parties with the New Directions don't always go down too well. And this is a Rachel Berry party, god knows what this'll turn out like!"

Blaine laughed. "Well I can only imagine what the New Direction's be like, judging by their Facebook's. I've only pool partied with them once." He smirked, "Hey, have you met Wes and David's girlfriends?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nup, but Wes says they're nice." He said, pulling out a chair at a random table.

Blaine nodded. "They are. Belle and Summer are really nice."

"Cool," Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled back, then dropped the bags heavily on the table with a sigh.

"The Warblers are making Jeff and Thad drive everyone to BreadStiX and back." Blaine said.

Kurt lifted his eyebrows. "And how would everyone fit?"

"We're going in their mini vans." Blaine replies smoothly, as if everyone owned a mini van. "Plus, Wes and David aren't coming with us… 'coz of the girlfriends, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded.

"And we probably won't be going with them either. You know, since they're so desprate to get us together." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah..." he laughed nervously.

Truth was, Kurt was actually pleased that the New Directions and the Warblers were trying so hard to get them together. He wanted to get together with Blaine. But he didn't know if Blaine liked him back...

"Kurt?!"

Kurt snapped his head towards Blaine. "Yeah?" he said, "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About..."

"About... you coming over to help me bake cookies?" Kurt quickly answered.

Blaine grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Kurt Hummel**- Has made amazing cookies with **Blaine Anderson** and is thinking of wearing layers to the NYE party ;)

Comments:

**Santana Lopez-** Making us work are you Hummel?

(**Brittany S. Pierce** likes this)

**Evan Brightman-** Oooooooooooh Kurtie ;)

**Kurt Hummel**- Nothing to 'Oooooooooooh' about Evan -.-

**Ethan Brightman**- Far. Out. I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE BITCH GLARE.

(**Kurt Hummel **and** Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Rachel Berry**- My house will be open at about 3 for those who want to come early, otherwise the party starts at 4:30

**Puck Puckerman**- Bring yo bikinis and trunks! Berry's got a pool!

(**Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray **and **13 others **like this)

**Puck Puckerman**- Or... if yo want...yo could bring nothing...

(**Santana Lopez **and **Brittany S. Pierce** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**- Ew.

(**Kurt Hummel **and **Rachel Berry** like this)

**Finn Hudson- **Dude, can I have one of the white chocolate macadamia ones?

**Kurt Hummel**- No, 'dude'. and btw... there is literally a wall between us. Why could you have not asked me? With your voice?

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

**Finn Hudson**- I have better things to do man

**Kurt Hummel**- Like attempt to hid the Power Ranger action figures you still have?

(**Puck Puckerman, Neff Duvling **and **22 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel-** Oh yeahhh ;) I went there

(**Blaine Anderson **likes this)

* * *

Nobody seemed to want to be the first to Rachel's house, so it was definitely no surprise to Kurt nor Blaine when they found everyone gathered outside the Berry household, carrying whatever they decided to bring, when they got there. It made it seem as if they were waiting for _someone_ to ring the bell, just not themselves. The 2 boys were the second last to come, making Wes, David and their girlfriends last. Everyone, both Warblers and New Directions, was staring at Kurt and Blaine, expecting them to walking up to the front door and let them all in. Seeing as no one else did, Kurt huffed and pushed past everyone, Blaine following closly behind, and opened the front door slightly, letting only himself and Blaine in, much to the others frustration.

"Hey Rach!" Kurt yelled, as he made his way into the kitchen and placed his container full of cookies on the counter. "Everyone's outside!"

Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in a yellow and white dress. She smiles wildy at the sight of the two boys.

"Lets get this party started!"

Everyone was let in, and the booze bottles were opened. The boys were jumping into the pool, taking Santana and Brittany with them, while some the other girls were chatting on the grass. It was already 6:00 when Wes and David arrived, with two pretty girls in tow, carrying huge tupper wear containers full of sweet treats.

"BELLE! BEE!" Jeff and Blaine both yelled when they spotted the girls. They ran over to the blonde and brunettes, nearly toppling them both over with hugs.

The two girls giggled. "Hi to you to boys." ths brunette laughed, and hugged Blaine with one arm.

"Kurt, New Directions," Wes shouted, "This is Isabelle Lewis, my girlfriend, and Summer Brennan, Davie's girlfriend. Otherwise known as the girlfriends." Wes introduced the girls to everyone. Isabelle and Summer waved and smiled.

Both Isabelle (the blonde one) and Summer (the brunette one) made their way over to Kurt and stuck out their empty hands with grins. "We've heard so much about you from Blaine," Summer winked.

Kurt blushed and took the girls' hands and shook them. "Good things I hope." he laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah," Summer nods, "A lot of good things."

"Hey Kurt? Which one's Rachel?" Isabelle asked before Kurt could answer.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just look for the short girl who's dressed in a horrific yellow dress."

"I HEARD THAT KURT!" Rachel made her way over to the group, on her face was a frown. "I'm Rachel, and this is not a horrific dress!" she said. Then she smiled and shook Isabelle's hand.

"Oh and Kurt?" Rachel said, "The girls are looking for you. Said something about throwing you in the pool."

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce**- bes paty eva!

(**Rachel Berry, Evan Brightman** and **24 others** like this)

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- I CANT BELIEVE YOU THREW ME IN THE POOL!

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Santana Lopez**- I can't believe you look so sexy

(**Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray** and **8 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**- YOU THREW ME INTO THE POOL. WITH. MY. CLOTHES. ON. *ANGRY*

(**Finn Hudson** likes this)

**Finn Hudson**- That was actually really funny!

**Jick Sterval**- It was hilarious!

**Kurt Hummel**- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr -_-

**Puck Puckerman**- THE BITCH GLARE! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

(**Finn Hudson, David Thompson** and **23 others** like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Belle Lewis**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is now friends with **Summer Brennan**

Comments:

**Neff Duvling**- YESH! WE SHALL RECRUIT BELLE AND SUMMER INTO THE KLAINE PROJECT!

**Summer Brennan**- What?!

(**Belle Lewis** likes this)

**Belle Lewis**- Do I want to know?

**Wes Montgomery**- We shall explain in our chatroom… MINUS KLAINE.

**Evan Brightman**- Our 5th plan failed. Again.

**Summer Brennan**- Okaaaaay…

* * *

**A/N: There once was a girl…**

**Who sucked at updating.**

**The end.**

**I'm such an 370HSSV (turn it upside down). Seriously. My New Years Resolution is to update at least every month (I know, I'm *that* bad that I had to narrow it down to month -.-).**

**So Happy New Years, Merry Christmas :)**

**(I was going to update on my birthday (3rd Jan) but I fell asleep bolding the names xD)**

**Miss Hana- Here's the update :)**

**I USED TO BE iluvklainebows btw xD**


	13. Hacked

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy**

* * *

**Mr Bang-Bang**- Ok, we've gotten Belle and Summer over to our side *evil smirk*

**BelleL**- Ummm… what evil side?

**Twin1**- THE KLAINE SUPPORTERS SIDE!

**Sexshow**- Gayyyy ^^

**JustDance**- Says the one who's the captain of the Klaine ship ;)

**Jick**- Oooooooooh buuurn Puckerman ;)

**Sexshow**- Shut it preppy! -_-

**Summerrrr**- Can I ask why your name is "Sexshow"?

**Sexshow**- I can tell you… or I can show you ;)

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- MY GIRLFRIEND DUDE. NOT COOL

**Summerrrr**- Ew. No thanks!

**Sexshow**- Ok, ok, chill man

**Finnster**- GUYS! SHE GOT IT! Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff GOT IT!

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff ** - Damn right I did puffy nipples.

**Neff**- YAY!

**Jick**- Wait... um... what exactly did you do...?

**Britney Spears**- hakd in2 kurties facbok of corse!

**Mr Bang-Bang**- SERIOUSLY?!

**Blackdiva**- Seriously! We're all here watching her! She's in!

**FormerHBIC**- Being one of the top Cheerio's and spies for Sue Sylvester gives one lots of advantages...

**TN**- That is, when she's not barking your head off...

**Supermegafoxyawesomehotstuff ** - True dat

**DavidTheDaveDavo**- Us, trusty Warblers, shall hack into Wabler Blaine's facebook too! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahaha

**Summerrrr**- Honey, please stop, you're embarrassing yourself!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**.

**(Santana Lopez, Neff Duvling** and **48 others** like this)

Comments:

**Wes Montgomery**- Finally!

**Kurt Hummel**- WAIT WHAT?!

Burt Hummel- Kurt? Why have I not heard about... this? I think its time you, Blaine and I have a little... chat.

**Santana Lopez**- Legendary man, I'm telling ya ^^^

(**Burt Hummel** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**- Mmmmm Kurtie so hot with sexy piece of ass and its all miiiiiiiiine I luuuuuuuuurve you Kurtie and I can't wait to see you in my beddddd xxx

(**Jick Sterval, Santana Lopez** and **Neff Duvling** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**- OMG I DID NOT WRITE THAT KURT I SWEAR.

**Kurt Hummel**- Omg Blainey Poo! Lets go live happily ever after in the world of klainebows and make Klaine babies together and take over the world with our klainess!

**Kurt Hummel**- Oh. My. God. O.O

**Blaine Anderson**- O.O

**Burt Hummel**- O.O

**Finn Hudson**- O.O

**Brittany S. Pierce**- O.O

**Blaine Anderson**- ...Kurt...?

**Kurt Hummel**- THAT WASN'T ME. I SWEAR.

**Blaine Anderson**- Kurt? …I think we've been hacked...

**Santana Lopez**- Hobbit #2 has brains... sexyyyy

(**Brittany S. Pierce, Wes Montgomery** and **7 others** like this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** is now Single

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** is now Single

Comments:

**Wes Montgomery**- YOU BROKE UP?! T_T

**Kurt Hummel**- How we find ourselves in this situation more than once...

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson**- WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER IN THE FIRST PLACE WESLEY.

**David Thompson**- He mentioned the full name... O.O

**Neff Duvling**- O.O

**Jick Sterval**- O.O

**Trent Nixon**- O.O

**Evan Brightman**- O.O

**Kurt Hummel**- Not again *facepalm*

**Ethan Brightman**- O.O

**Santana Lopez**- Hottttt

**Blaine Anderson**- -_-

**Puck Puckerman**- Not as effective…

(**Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray** and **12 others** like this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** changed his name to **Blaine ILUVKURT Anderson**

(**Wes Montgomery** and **David Thompson** like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** changed his name to **Kurt ILUVBLAINE Hummel**

(**Wes Montgomery** and **David Thompson** like this)

Comments:

**Jick Sterval**- Omg I'm pissing myself laughing right now as to how accurate that is

(**Neff Duvling, Santana Lopez** and **19 others** like this)

**Kurt ILUVBLAINE Hummel**- WEVID.

**David Thompson**- RUN WES. RUN FOR DEAR LIIIIIIIFE

(**Wes Montgomery, Finn Hudson** and **9 others** like this)

**Blaine ILUVKURT Anderson**- Oh yeah. Run.

**Wes Montgomery**- I'm scared. Should I be scared? Coz I am. Oh god. IM SCARED. DAVIIIIEEEE.

**Kurt ILUVBLAINE Hummel**- Yeah, it's safe to say you should be -_-

**Mike Chang**- Grabs popcorn

**Santana Lopez**- Wanky ;)

**Quinn Fabray**- That moment when you realise they haven't changed their names back… :')

(**Jick Sterval, Mercedes Jones** and **21 others** like this)

**Evan Brightman**- Oh my god you're right! :'D

* * *

**Blaine ILUVKURT Anderson** changed his name to **Blaine Anderson**

Comments**:**

**Wes Montgomery- **You're no fun xP

**Blaine Anderson- **You're really annoying. You know that?

**Kurt ILUVBLAINE Hummel**- I can't change mine back! Every time I change it, Santana always changes it again…

**Santana Lopez**- :]

* * *

**Kurt ILUVBLAINE Hummel** changed is name to **Kurt Hummel**

Comments:

**Kurt Hummel**- Changed ma password :)

**Blaine Anderson**- I changed mine tooooooo

**David Thompson**- :'(

**Neff Duvling**- Damn it! We didn't get to fix up ur bio :(

* * *

**So. Ya I'm back from the dead. Lol.**

**Yeah my iPod kinda fell into the toilet while I was gone… and it had chapter 13 on it… yeah…**

**So have this uber short chapter… yeah sorry bout this crap that probably doesn't even count as a chapter**

**ANYWAY.**

**GUYS. SCHOOL STARTS FOR ME IN LESS THAN 3 HOURS! O.O**

**And I'm stressing out so probs won't get another chapter :)**

**I officially suck.**

**AND I GOT A TUMBLR: nexttimedontforgetyourjacket **

**and I've got an Instagram: chris_squared**


End file.
